Killing Evil Monstrosities 101
by Blacklight52
Summary: A slightly gory fic on bringing down a general in ShubNiggurath's army. Rated for blood. Lots of blood. R&R Please! first fic so I screwed up the chapter system, won't happen again!


"Deathbringer"

Chapter 1:

RAAAAHHHHHHHH!

An unholy scream fills the air as the Lieutenant (I don't know his real name so I just gave him a rank) pumped the final rounds in his double barreled shotgun into the bloodstained face of a defeated shambler.

_Crap, that was my last ammo clip! _Realized the Lieutenant as he barely avoided decapitation by swinging his axe through a fiend's arm.

As he was relieving the fiend of its other arm, a nearby rottweiler tackled him, sending them both over the railing of the balcony onto the ground below. The Lieutenant immediately rose, then stumbled as his newly broken leg sent jolts of pain surging through his body.

The drawbridge opened and 5 knights ran at the Lieutenant, ready to kill. He managed to keep the knights closing in on him at bay, but they just kept coming. Thankfully, as he sliced open the breastplate of one of the knights, a package of nailgun ammo fell out.

He rolled and picked it up immediately shoving it into the slot on his nailgun. With an evil grin on his face, the Lieutenant slowly stood up and aimed the nailgun at the knights

Last Chapter_: With an evil grin on his face, the Lieutenant slowly stood up and aimed the nailgun at the knights_

Chapter 2:

They never had a chance.

The nails ripped through their armor like tissue paper, spattering blood on the ground all around as they ran, trying to escape their inevitable fate.

(I won't go into details but you get the picture)

As the last of the knights fell, pinned to the ground by 3 nails sticking out of his leg, the Lieutenant approached it.

Where is your master? He growled.

The knight, desperate now, grabbed a nearby lance and shoved it through the Lieutenants shoulder.

Amazingly, the man's expression hardly even changed as he ripped out the lance and gave it back to the demon.

Right through its head.

Chapter 3:

The Lieutenant stumbled through the castle's twisting hallways and dungeons. All of the demons seemed to have disappeared.

A deep sense of fear and hatred enveloped the castle and the Lieutenant was growing increasingly disturbed. Now he began to see how strange this castle was. It was brightly lit and devoid of traps, okay, he could live with that. But when he noticed the absence of hanging corpses and piles of bones littering the floor, he grew cautious. Something was definitely not right.

Suddenly, the entire structure began to shake. As it crumbled the castle fell beneath the ground into an immense area, at least five times as large as the castle was.

Hundreds of demons were standing in front of a gigantic altar, upon which stood a figure cloaked in a green robe (how cliché). Luckily, not one demon turned around to see why 20 tons of stone just fell through the ceiling.

Amazed, the Lieutenant stared at his surroundings.

It was a normal cavern, but the sheer volume of corpse, human and demon, was astonishing. It was a Temple of Death.

Also right near the corpses, was a pile of ammo, guns, and armor that belonged to the people when they were alive.

Grabbing a new axe and a lighting gun he walked blasted a few rounds at the demons. A few newly dead demons slumped to the ground, but no one noticed.

Puzzled, the Lieutenant looked at the robed figure up front, who was chanting a spell.

_They can't hear anything but the spell! _He thought. _I guess I'll have to get their attention a different way._

Picking up a nearby rocket launcher, he shot a rocket at the altar.

BOOOOOM!

It exploded, sending the green robed figure hurtling into the cavern wall.

The demons turned, finally seeing the Lieutenant. In a mass rampage they charged at him, but he was ready.

He had two super nailguns, each fully loaded, aimed at the oncoming army. He started firing and the demons fell like sacks of potatoes, riddled with nails.

That alone took out a third of the demons, but he still had to contend with the rest. Now he was too close range to use any guns, so he picked up a katana and a spear and went to work.


End file.
